


Thwarted

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s, Fluff, Gen, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Barnes keeps one eye on his five wee savages, and his tongue firmly in his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thwarted

**Author's Note:**

> As always, go to tumblr and offer your praise to cabloom, who both edited this and inspired it with tales of sneaky Irish fathers.

Sometimes, the Barnes children get up to mischief.

(Technically, Steven Grant is a Rogers, not a Barnes, but no one seems to remember that after the first year. "Now that I've introduced you to my four daughters," Mr. Barnes says, ignoring Bucky's indignant screech, "Let me introduce you to my son, Roger." Alice always dissolves into giggles then, and spoils it, but Mr. Barnes isn't laughing the night he hauls Jack Morley off Steve by his collar, holding Morley a foot off the ground and shaking him hard enough to rattle teeth. "Touch my boy again," Mr. Barnes warns, "and your whole family will regret it."

Ah. But that's a different story. As I said - )

Sometimes the Barnes children - all five of them - get up to mischief. And sometimes, when they've scuttled out of sight of Mrs. Barnes, certain that they're home free, tacks on Becky's chair or chocolate melting in Lizzie's hands that she was supposed to share, sometimes Mr. Barnes appears behind them, looming over them and grinning like a madman. " _Thwarted!_ " he cries, in his thickest, most ridiculous Irish brogue, skipping the 'h' and lingering with obvious satisfaction over the 'a'. He's still grinning when he bends down, fingers crooked and aimed at ticklish ribs, the Barnes miscreant in question already squealing and trying to wriggle away.

(When he finds Steve and Bucky plotting on a street corner, he shouts it loud enough to bring Mrs. Mahoney to the window, the old widow cackling as the boys leap into the air like they've been electrified, where Steve doesn't drop his bag to sprint away and Bucky _does not_ scream.)

Sometimes the Howling Commandos - all five of them, not counting Sarge - get up to mischief. Bucky, when he finds them plotting in corners or stealing chocolate from the mess, folds his arms and glowers silently until they behave. Captain America laughs and calls him a wet blanket, but Bucky claims he has too much dignity to act like an overgrown child.

(Steve, who spent his fair share of time over Mr. Barnes's knee, the fifth Barnes child and the one with the prettiest hair, claims no such thing, and thoroughly enjoys putting on a terrible, rolling brogue - _Twaaahrted! -_ and scaring the hell out of whichever Commando he can find.)


End file.
